Dark Weapon Rising
by Cornys
Summary: In Terrador's childhood he is caught in the middle a massive power struggle that gives rise to the greatest evil ever known. Now the world is in the hands of those strong enough to fight it off. Will they? Finaly has been completed! Hope you have enjoyed.
1. Spectacular

_**Dark Weapon Rising**_

**Chapter 1  
Spectacular  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Terrador glanced over the basin into a grand abyss of water that stretched out as far as the eye could see on its way towards a never ending perfection. He stared at it incessantly with his eyes wide open only able to utter "Whoa,"

"Amazing isn't it son?" asked a much larger dragon beside him.

He nodded, his breath taken away by the incredible view.

Solid blue sky ran into the blue sea, both of which seemed to stretch one forever together. Warm summer breezes traversed the sea, and gently brushed each of the dragons across the face only adding to the scene.

"Nowhere in any city will you find a view quite like this," Terrador's father commented mostly to himself as his son was completely lost to the world; "I don't know why anybody'd ever want to move away from some place quite like this."

He gave his son a few more moments before he gave Terrador a soft nudge in the back "come along, you wouldn't want to make our friends move under darkness would you?"

"I guess not" he said disappointedly looking away from the ocean and upon his father's warm green face. Terrador bore a striking resemblance to his father; the only big exception was Terrador's yellowish underbelly.

"_When he gets older he'll have a black secondary like me." _He had told somebody in front of Terrador _"When I was younger I looked just like him, you'll never know the difference between us someday"_

"Well then, we'd better get going, we're going to have to get there pretty quickly, it's almost midday as it is. I just wanted to show you this really quick since we're out this way. Come along now" he said taking to the air.

Terrador lingered a moment longer and then he too set off.

* * *

"Dad, how much longer do we have to go? My wings hurt."

His father turned his head over his shoulder, and smiled at Terrador "Only a few more minutes, we're almost there." He told him trying to obscure his laughter.

"Does, Mal, have to fly this whole way into training every day?"

"Yes, son, he does"

"Wow, I couldn't do this every day, no wonder he's the best flyer of our generation!"

His father glanced back at him once more, this time Terrador couldn't tell what emotion he was conveying so for the most part he ignored it.

It was only a few more moments before his father began to descend below the clouds. "Finally," Terrador sighed as he rested his wings into a glide.

"You going to be able to carry their couch into Warfang?"

"Sure!" Terrador said suddenly perking up excitedly.

His father chuckled at him "Well just have to see."

The ground quickly closed in on their feet and in the short distance a small stone structure stood out from the grassy plain. A bright orange dragon stood outside of the structure and alongside of him stood what appeared to be a purple dot from the distance, slowly it became more defined until it revealed itself as a young purple dragon.

It wasn't long before they were right in front of them.

"Hello, Helgar" Terrador's father addressed the orange dragon upon landing.

"Hey, Felpar, how'd you get here this fast? I thought you guys were going to take a detour."

"We, did actually, I wanted to get here a bit early though." Terrador's father said.

"Oh, I see," Helgar replied catching the hint. "You were able to keep up Terrador?"

"Not hardly," he replied chuckling a bit.

"You did though, that's all that counts right?"

"Yeah,"

"Right, Mal, if you two want to you can go off and play for a bit. I don't want to make a big scene coming into the city with all of our stuff" the orange dragon said.

"All right!" the purple dragon exclaimed in excitement as he reached out and touched Terrador on the side with his wing tip. "You're it!"

Terrador took off after him in the air as quickly as he could, and it appeared that he was going to touch Mal but at the last moment he rolled and left Terrador far behind with the quick movement.

They both giggled with excitement.

Helgar watched them closely as they got further and further away from them. "So, Felpar, what is it?"

"The council, they grow weary of the success of Mal is acquiring. They have proposed that he should only be allowed one element."

Helgar's eyes grew larger, "You mean they think my son will become something of a monster, a threat to society?"

"I know, a little low of them don't you think?"

"Yeah, who proposed it?"

"Ignitus did, but he was one of the few who had a proposal remaining, and with the end of the session coming quickly he said that it was the most popular idea out there. I can guess from that, that he was asked to do so, he probably won't even vote for it himself."

"Odd, how was it received?"

"I couldn't tell, for the most part it was just a lot of conversation, couldn't tell which way it was going though."

"All right, thank you Felpar," He said with a smile; "I guess it's time to get to moving some furnishings, eh?"

"Yep, let me reel in the younglings, Terrador thinks he's going to carry the couch"

Helgar laughed at the idea of such a young dragon carrying something so large.

"I told him we'd have to see."

"Then I guess we'll just have to see won't we?" Helgar laughed.

"Terrador! Mal! We are ready for you!"

"You think you can still carry the couch?" Felpar asked his son as they walked into the living room.

The massive couch was more than twice Terrador's size, it was quite evident that he was not going to be able to carry it to Warfang, let alone pick it up.

"Um, well, never mind, I don't think I can do it." He stuttered causing Helgar and Felpar to laugh at him.

Mal just walked underneath it and attempted to fly, he was barely able to lift it from the floor.

The two elder dragons chuckled at the younger ones, "We'll get it." Helgar told them, "You guys go and get something littler."


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**_Dark Weapon Rising_**

**Chapter 2  
An Unexpected Meeting**

**_A/N: This really IS chapter 2 lol :) Explanation at end of the chapter._  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Mal rushed into his new house nearly bursting with joy at the mere site of the place. Large stone pillars worked their way up from the ground clear up to where the roof hung over the outermost front wall. The whole house seemed very elaborate and formal, especially with its solid white finish.

"Some place you've got here isn't it?" Felpar inquired to Helgar who looked the house over approvingly.

"Yeah, a lot better than what I thought I was going to get when I was first elected. You know all too well how hard it is to get a house like this close to the Council Hall."

"Yeah, all too well." Felpar laughed in shrill memory of his house searching experience.

The two younger dragons were nowhere to be found now, and probably were taking in their first tour of the house that they would eventually become so accustomed to that they could walk around it with their eyes closed. Outside, the two adults really couldn't care less though as a larger situation loomed near, and the both of them knew it.

"You think the neighbors will be able to accept such a country family into the neighborhood?"

"Nah, you ain't that country anyhow Helgar." Felpar pointed out.

"I suppose not," he said immediately laughing at his country side coming fourth.

Felpar followed with the same laughter. "Well come on, let's put this all of stuff into the house and rearrange it a bit before we have to go off to our meeting."

The night had fallen upon the city and inside of the new house lights were now lighting up the home. All of the furniture from outside had been moved into the home and looked like it was completely sorted into order.

"Well boys, I guess it's time for us to leave for our meeting, you behave yourselves now while we are gone." Helgar told them in salutation as he and Felpar walked out of the doorway and into the vacant street.

"Well, Terrador," the purple dragon addressed him, "You want to go and look around the outside of the city while they are gone, or go and meet a few of the local dragonesses?"

* * *

The two elder dragons walked side-by-side into that night's meeting of the Dragon Council and were met by a host of faces and filled seats.

Only three were left and they were the ones at the direct opposite side of the room. They made their way over there without any real unusual attention and took their seats beside one another leaving only an empty spot to their left.

They both took nervous glances around to room as they tried to remember the names and faces once again. After a few seconds Helgar leaned over to Felpar "Can you remember half of their names?" he whispered to him.

"Not really, you'd think that we'd be able to remember them after two weeks wouldn't you?"

Helgar bobbed his head in reply as the final dragon came into the assembly took his attention.

"Ignitus, late again I see" somebody near to entryway commented.

"Sorry, me and my mate had to see to it that a particular dragon got a proper first day of training." He explained as he continued to hake his way over to the set next to Felpar.

"Maybe your teaching job and council spot are too much for somebody your age." suggested another closer to the opposite side of the room.

"No better suited for me than somebody twice my age." He deflected continuing of his way.

He finally arrived next to Felpar and took his seat. "I understand that you two may not like me so well at this time" he said to Felpar and Helgar, "but I hope you understand that when I'm here I'm not here for me, I'm here for a group of people. This is the only reason that I have proposed this. You can rest assured that I'm voting it down though."

Helgar turned away from him a bit, and failed to address him. Felpar who sat directly next to him at the large circular table gestured a small apology for his friend's actions.

Ignitus returned him a nod "yes" but otherwise acted as though nothing had happened. "I understand, you have every right to be angry right now. I am sorry."

* * *

Terrador considered the door from afar knowing that either way they were going to have to go out of it, and somewhere in his mind he felt like he had to stay right here for a while. The peer pressure got to him quickly though and he knew that that was not an option after all that would be pretty boring.

"Well, I don't know, I don't have any idea who lives in this neighborhood to be honest." Terrador replied as he slowly made his way toward the exit.

"How about we walkout here and just look around a bit, and then if nothing exciting shows up we can just go on out into the wilderness." Mal offered.

Something told Terrador to refuse it and to just stay put, but his continuing motion towards the door was an open sign of willingness. "I guess that would work" he finally returned as they reached the door and emerged into the outdoors.

The door nearly brushed into a pure crimson colored dragoness with a lighter red underbelly. "Oh," she exclaimed startled.

"Oh, sorry," Mal replied genuinely while sending her a small smile.

"It's all right, Mal" she replied through a brightly light face. "Hey, Terrador" she offered him.

"Hey,"

She was visually into Mal and either she didn't care to conceal it or she couldn't. For a moment Terrador thought that she was just going to tackle him on the spot, but by her reputation he knew that this would never happen.

Her name was Shandra and she was well known to be the most attractive dragoness in the entire generation of hatchlings. Her entire body seemed to be shaped perfectly and her scales seemed to be flawless. She wasn't open to disrespecting her father's rules either and this pretty much assured that she wouldn't do anything with Mal at this point in time, possibly later in life, but not at this moment.

"You know, Shandra me and Terrador were just about to head out to the outskirts of the city here, you want to tag along?"

Her face light up in excitement, "Sure! You guys going right now? Our parent's meeting probably won't last past midnight you know?"

"If we are going to do guess we'd better get going." Terrador butt in as he allowed his wings to lift him off of the ground.

"All right," Mal replied playfully taking to the sky himself "last one over the city wall has to ask out Jalon!" he chided as he took off at full speed towards the west.

Terrador's face flushed at the mention of the last person to ask him for courtship. "Oh, heck, no way am I even touching that thing! Shandra can mate with that!" he demanded taking off himself with Shandra right behind.

"I'm a dragoness," she stated rather calmly before taking off in hot pursuit of the two males.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry about posting chapter one twice. I copied and pasted the chapter into the manager over top of the first chapter, and I was in a bit of a hurry last night as I was getting to bed right after I finished the chapter. Turns out I posted the chapter before I save the document, then I closed it out (a few months ago that would have meant a story discontinuation as I can't stand to rewrite ANYTHING. Fortunately, this happened now and you still get to see this story through to conclusion._

_I've had a few people P.M. me this week asking me if I was finishing this story. Actually I'm finishing all active stories and doing a "Salute to You Tour" before I leave that will be two stories that I have always been asked to write and people love. One will be called "Mating Season" and the other will be a reversion to Spyro's Legacy II with a little different plot and a whole lot better grammar._

_I decided today that this will probably be my longest Fan Fiction yet and possably ever. Hopefully I actually post the correct chapter this time. Please post your review for this chapter off of your account or on depending on which you reviewed it on last time._

_As always thanks for reading,  
Cornys_


	3. Distressing Conclusion

**_Dark Weapon Rising_**

**Chapter 3  
Distressing Conclusion  
______________________________________________________________________________**

"I don't think that my child's progression should be in any way hindered in relation to the rest of this generation simply because of his success in the training room! Academically he is doing well, and I can't find any conceivable reason to halt his education in any area. Turning down his potential in no way shape or form will make our society any weaker; if anything it will make us safer! Some lot of cowards we have here to be afraid of a youth dragon simply because he is excelling in his training!" Helgar protested to the large council.

"May I remind you that your relation to the subject matter allows us to exclude you from any conversation if it becomes necessary? I wouldn't want it to come to that, but if you continue to own this debate you will have given us no choice, Helgar." An aged white dragon who headed the table threatened.

"I'm sorry." replied Helgar glaring at Ignitus before slithering deeper into his chair.

Ignitus put his head down onto the table in reply giving himself a few moments to re-gather his composure. "Are you all right Ignitus?" the head dragon asked.

Ignitus looked up to the elder, "Yes, I will be, just give me a few moments."

The council returned to their discussion as soon as Ignitus appeared to be attentive.

"I think that by now we've all seen what the Apes are doing now as the time of the 'Spyro Prophecy' closes near. Their activities have all been concentrated on my district so far, but soon I fear they will start to be a much larger threat." An older red dragon who hung out towards the side of the table warned. His eyes were wide open and conveyed a sheer sense of fear.

"We know that within a few years the events of the 'Spyro Prophecy' will have to commence, and at this moment we have no way of knowing what this grand evil will be. If there is anything that we can do now to help prevent these terrible events from transpiring then I suggest that we do them. Isn't a world reigned by evil is far worse than a world with a few unfair handicaps." Another dragon suggested from near Felpar's position on the table.

Finally, Felpar had had enough of this; "Don't you understand what you guys are saying?! You are giving a guiltless hatchling a punishment you would give to those found guilty of a murder. I cannot force myself to believe that this is the correct course of action, nor will I ever."

"Felpar has a valid point." Ignitus offered turning more than a few heads. "I have only proposed this course of action because it was popular among those who had elected me into this office. I personally don't think that this is fair on a young dragon. I don't know if some of you are afraid that he'll take a few of your athletic records or what, but whatever it is you had best start looking to do what's right rather than what is the safest. The safest thing to do would be to kill everybody who is outside of this room, but we all know that this is a terrible thing to do. Why can't you see that this is wrong?"

The council murmured among themselves for a moment in reaction. When nothing was said to the group Ignitus decided that it was still his turn to speak. "You are all cowards, acting so rashly out of fear like this!"

* * *

Terrador cleared the city wall just in front of Shandra, and, not paying attention where he was going, collided with Mal. "Looks like you are going to have to mate with Jalon!" Mal laughed at Shandra after regaining his flight balance.

She looked at him oddly, but with a smile she huffed "No, I think that's Terrador's territory."

"No way! I did hear a rumor you getting all oiled up with your best friend Tirana." Terrador rebuffed blushing.

"Oh, no fair, we had frost bite! We had to." Shandra protested as the two boys chuckled to themselves.

"Nice excuse," returned Terrador.

"Nah, forget about the whole thing," Mal decided at last. "I think it's time that we get moving; our parents will be back here pretty soon, and we don't want them to find us away from home."

"Either of you guys ever been up to that mountain before?" Shandra asked pointing to a peek on the horizon seeing that the two boys seemed to lack a sense of direction.

"No, is that where you want to go?" Mal asked glaring directly into her eyes, a slight smile on his face.

"Sure, I think it would be pretty cool to go there." Shandra decided bringing herself forward towards the mountain in invitation. Immediately the two males copied the action, and the group was on their way.

* * *

The council was still recovering from the words that had come from Ignitus's mouth. Finally after a few minutes of private discussion the head council member spoke up once more.

"I think it's time that we get this vote done with, we have already shown that a debate gets us nowhere, and that this is a simple matter of ethics. It is our job to decide what is right and what is wrong; I advise you all to take your time to think out the possible implications of your decision before you cast your final vote."

A small sheet of parchment sat before each of the members along with an ick bottle. Many of the council members immediately removed their bottle's closure and dipped their first claw into the basin of ink.

Quick movements of the finger and wrists etched out the different letters that would ultimately decide the fate of their civilization. The lives of the next nine generations would hinge upon this vote.

Felpar waited for a few to finish writing before he too dipped his claw into the ink bottle and scratched out in his unpleasant script "Nay"

After quickly signing "Felpar District 16" beneath it he folded the paper in half and tossed it into the middle of the table.

The die had now been cast, the stakes were high, and a count was the only thing left to do before the results would be set into stone.

* * *

Mal landed upon the summit of the mountain long before Terrador and Shandra were able to get there. He marveled at the clouds that were mere feet above his head. The wind slipped around his body and created a soft whistling sound; he saw how Terrador and Shandra were struggling to move against the wind, and he felt like helping them. An erratic thought suddenly entered his mind and crossed out any thought of this action.

_"Kill them,"_

It sounded as though it was spoken aloud so he looked around; upon seeing nobody near him he decided that this was something in his mind. Never had anything like this happened to Mal, and it mesmerized him into silence.

_"For the betterment of dragon-kind you must kill them all."_


	4. Crushing Pressure

**_Dark Weapon Rising_**

**Chapter 4  
Crushing Pressure  
______________________________________________________________________________**

"I-I can't" Mal denied weakly watching his two friends fly towards him regrettably.

_"You know that what I'm telling you is true, Mal. Why can't you simply accept reality and quit living this dream?"_

He looked them over as they continued to struggle against the high elevation's wind. Slowly he persuaded himself that they were inferior to him leading him to the voice.

_"You see it now don't you? Nothing in this world is as strong as what our kind are, Malefor, and your only purpose in this weak Earth is to strengthen it through the only means possible, a complete monopoly on a generation's breeding. You already have that one's and the others will not be far behind; all that you have to do is remove all of the males."_

"No," he denied weekly.

_"It is the truth; accept it and the pain shall be much less."_

He stewed over the idea quietly losing himself to the world and finding that all that was said was true. No sense of logic could disprove the facts given him allowing him to begin accepting the idea. "It's not right," he whispered.

"What?" Shandra asked him as she landed upon the summit alongside of him.

Mal instantly forgot all that had happened and considered her momentarily. "I didn't say anything, must have been the wind."

"Oh,"

Terrador landed tiredly beside Shandra. "Whew," he sighed in exhaustion. "Why'd you go so far out-in-front of us, Mal?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to get that against-the-wind flying done as quickly as possible. Wasn't really paying attention."

"I can see that you're that fastest flyer," Shandra sighed; "We tried to catch up to you and you just kept getting farther and farther away."

"I'm not fast, you guys are just weak," he joked.

* * *

"The results are in," the completely white head of the council announced as he was handed a white envelope and considered it in his hands. He moved his claw beneath the seal and with a quick glance at Felpar he slid out the contents.

Felpar and Helgar glanced at each other anxiously knowing that the painful task of waiting was nearly over, the paper held all the answers that they were looking for.

"Now, should the vote be in favor the act will only be able to be reversed by this board, any further arbitration on the matter is only subject to this board." The white one announced before opening the paper.

"The vote went as follows: For seventeen, against fourteen. The proposal has been accepted and furthermore will be put into effect immediately following this session at which time all involved parties will be gathered together and informed of the matter. Thank you all for coming tonight. Council is released."

* * *

Mal and the group were now down from the mountain and walked through a path cut through the thick undergrowth. Mal glanced back at Shandra sinfully and then, noticing her return stare, turned back around forward.

"Couldn't we just fly back home?" Terrador asked from behind.

"I guess we could have, but I figured that you guys' wings were still tired." Mal replied.

"Well, they are, but our parents are going to be getting back anytime soon you know."

"We can if you want to I guess."

"I think we should, if they get home and we aren't there they will kill us, Mal."

Mal looked back and made a quick decision "A'ight, me and Shandra will catch up with ya' in a minute."

"Ok, if I'm home and you're not then you just up and left on your own." Terrador warned.

"Fair enough"

With that Terrador took off and was gone leaving Shandra and Mal alone together in the woods.

* * *

The room burst into an over flowing place of emotion immediately after the result was given. Members talked excitedly or angrily between one another in reaction to the news and a few contemplated how to reverse this ruling. Until a couple of dragons started leaving and eventually the room was completely empty for the most part.

"Alright guys, I'm locking the place down for the night. You had better get out of here." threatened a security guard who could seemingly care less about happenings of the night.

Everybody who was left quickly made their way out of the building and took off towards their respective homes.

Helgar and Felpar flew together letting loud exasperations of rage fly into the chill night time air.

"I cannot believe that the council is even able to do this to Mal. He is a dragon just the same as all of the others, he just happens to be better at picking up new things is all, and they are condoning him for that?" Helgar argued.

"I hear, ya', I hear, ya'."

"I know you do; I just don't understand why seventeen of the smartest dragons in the world don't!"

"I think Ignitus hit the nail on the head there when he said that they were all cowards for this; you know that's the only reason why they did this in the first place. They are a big lot of frigging cowards, and you know how you get that eerie feeling in your stomach when you know something bad is going to happen?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm getting it now."

* * *

Mal continued to go along the train in the absence of Terrador. "I know what you are looking at." He said suddenly, starling Shandra.

"W-What?"

"If you want all you have to do is ask you know, I'm not guarded or anything, honey"

"I-I just don't kn-know you that well y-yet" she stammered.

"There will be a time for getting to know each other, but I think that now is as good a time as ever to mate, I may change my mind at any time you know?"

Shandra turned her head to the side shyly then returned facing him "There is no better looking anyways." She accepted and gave in.

Only danger would result.

* * *

_A/N: For further update information check my profile page. Thanks as always for reading and leave any and all comments. Sorry for the lengthy update time._

_I knew along that this story was going to be borderline "M" Rated and I have decided to, for safety reasons, go ahead and move it there. I'm sorry for any inconvenience that this causes._

_Thanks,  
Cornys_

_(Mating Season, coming soon! :). I think you can guess what it's about.)_


	5. Dark Voices

**_Dark Weapon Rising_**

**Chapter 5  
****Dark Voices**

* * *

Shandra inched slowly towards Mal with her wings spread forwards towards the dragon that she had promised to mate with.

Mal reached forward too until their delicate wing membranes met. They each followed down the length of the other's wing and found the warm, muscular body of the other. They rubbed over each other's curves lustfully mindless to the rest of the forest around them and the creatures that had gathered to witness. None of the which were intelligent thankfully.

Mal reached towards Shandra's pubic area and felt her up. Her breathing increased rapidly and she reached towards Mal's dragonhood as it revealed itself.

Shandra motioned towards Mal with her eyes and she slowly turned herself around allowing him to climb up onto her hind quarter and begin the session.

* * *

Terrador arrived at Mal's newly bought house and immediately was met by their fathers.

"Where have you been?" his dad inquired suspiciously.

"Where's Mal?" Helgar asked him more urgently.

Terrador looked around nervously knowing that he was caught as well as Mal and Shandra, "We went up to Mount Deception quickly and Mal decided to walk the whole way home. I tried to convince him to fly home, but he wouldn't listen to me."

Helgar and Felpar looked at one another fearfully. "Take us to where you seen him last, Terrador, quickly," Helgar urged taking off along with all the others toward where Mal had been seen last.

* * *

Pulsations between Mal and Shandra's bodies became violent and started to emit a soft clapping sound. The two dragon's care freely moaned their feelings into the dense jungle.

They didn't know it, but something large was swiftly approaching them from the undergrowth.

It reached the edge of the path and watched them as they worked on one another for minutes before deciding that it was time to intervene.

"Oh!" Shandra exclaimed loud enough to make Mal look up and see the beast staring into his eyes from the front of Shandra.

Mal stopped his pounding instantly and dismounted in fear of attack from the massively overgrown ape.

Shandra collapsed to the turf, limp in shock of the whole turn of events. Mal circled around her and got between the figure and her defenseless body, "Ok you vermin, if you you want to come between the two of us then you wish for a swift death."

"I didn't wish to come between you, I apologize for this coincidence of our meeting, but I would like to offer you assistance against you foes, Master."

Master? Mal liked the title, but what foes did he have? "Foes?"

"You may not know of it yet, but your whole life is about to become something of your dreams. All that you have ever wished for is about to be delivered upon your doorstep. You just have to allow it to come to you. You may not understand what I'm telling you right now, but soon you'll know exactly what I mean.

"If you ever need me I'll meet you at the opposite side of the mountain top. I'll lead you to me from there. You'll see when the time comes."

The ape looked into the sky and was suddenly filled with urgency. "You never saw me here," he said and then he was gone.

* * *

"It was right here." Terrador explained pointing down at a small opening in the forest canopy.

Helgar dove through the slight opening urgently and was soon followed by Felspar.

"Malefor!" Helgar exclaimed angrily from inside scattering creatures all around the lands from their hiding places, "What were you thinking!? I thought I told you to stay at home, I definitely didn't want you to come out here and mate with the head elder's daughter!"

"I'm, I'm sorry that,"

"Sorry? This is irreversible and permeate, what don't you understand about this whole mating situation! You're stuck with her for the rest of your life now, rather you like it or not!"

Felspar tapped Helgar on the side and stopped the outburst momentarily as Mal shook his head regretfully. "Helgar, I know that things haven't been going as well as what they can be today, but maybe they didn't finish the job. Maybe they weren't as stupid as you think they were."

Helgar lightened up and looked back to his son, "Did you, cum?"

"No"

"Oh, thank god, son, I'm sorry I went off so bad on you, but you know I'm still not happy with you. Don't you ever do this again, you hear?"

"Yes, dad, I'm sorry, I won't"

"You'd better not, now you're carrying her back home and explaining this to her father you know."

* * *

The night fell upon the big city and Mal couldn't fall asleep. Deep, dark voices filled his head and prevented him from even closing his eyes. They made his stomach crawl with fear and oppression uncontrollably. Never before had he felt quite like this, he felt like tearing his own head off just to make them stop.

The walls looked as though they had sharp points jutting out from them as they contracted upon him mercilessly, "What do you want from me?!" he demanded in a whisper as to not wake his father.

Words would not come to him, only images of the one place where all of this had begun: Mount Deception.

Rising from his bed and throwing his covers to the floor he bolted from his mattress and into the cold night time air. He began pumping his powerful wings as fast as he could and set the distance between him and the mountain down almost instantly.

They now offered him the memory of the oversized ape and his invitation to the opposite side of the mountain.

Quickly he dropped from the summit and towards the base of the towering structure. "Where are you?!" Mal demanded as he fell.

He spotted an opening in the mountain side and dropped into it anxiously.

"Well, Master, I see that you have finally understood. Are you finally ready to take your destiny?"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this update took me forever to produce, but Mating Season took off like a wild flower popularity wish compared to this. I hope that this isn't terribly bad as I was really out of the story line. I'll get it back on track here after a bit though. Mating Season will be updated Friday night and this will probably have to wait until Saturday or Sunday night. Sorry._

_Check my profile for updated dates._

_Thanks for reading and please leave any and all comments you have, _

_Without you none of this is possible,  
Cornys_


	6. The Army

**_Dark Weapon Rising_**

**Chapter 6  
The Army  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Mal followed the foul smelling beast down into the dark and cold mountain almost entirely blind.

The massive presence in front of him turned around and paced backwards, "We are almost there. Your army awaits you, Master, they should be quite anxious to lay eyes upon you for the first time. They have given up everything the serve you."

Mal nodded in acknowledgment as he tripped over a small stalagmite and narrowly avoided being sent to the cave floor.

Mal didn't know what to say. He was awe struck by the welcoming this foreign race of Apes was giving him. He'd never been treated specially by his own race before. In fact it had been the opposite of this with his own race. Maybe this race knew just how special he was. It made him truly feel important for the first time.

A light at the end of the tunnel began to get brighter as they neared it from a distance. Eventually the soothing light illuminated the cave well enough that Mal could now watch his step, and not long after that they got to the opening. "Here is your army!" the giant ape announced looking out over the ledge and into a giant illuminated pit.

Mal looked over the edge and nearly fainted. Millions of apes stood in perfect rows that made perfect squares of pure muscle. Each of the members of the assembly was decked with a spear, sword, shield and they all wore purple coats with a yellow stomach that matched Mal's appearance. The giant ape looked over to Mal, "I hope that they will suffice your future needs. Of course this will not be your only tool. We have done more preparation than what you may have imagined in order to make sure that this run will last as long and as well as possible."

"I'm not sure that I know what kind of 'run' you are talking about," Mal objected questionably.

"Oh, you may not now, but know that whenever you need us we are waiting for you here in this mountain side. Whenever your life of innocence and equality slaps you on the wrist and reminds you that you are something far greater than the rest of their kind you'll come here to the only place you'll know to hide. Then, and only then you will begin to understand."

Mal looked up at the beast fearfully, "um,"

"Here, here I'll return you to that other life since it will soon be calling for you, but just remember this and know that millions have sacrificed just to serve you, master. We're right here waiting for you."

* * *

The next morning Terrador walked into the training room walking past Shandra. She winked at him as he went by invoking some excitement, but not much.

Walking past a few other familiar dragons from his generation he was unable to find Mal in the group. Walking back into the main hallway of the training area and going straight through into the worship caves he finally found Mal. He was sitting curled up at the base of an old war hero so ancient that the name plate had worn down to the point of unread ability.

Tears dampened the floor in front of Mal's face and created small pools upon on stone and dirt floor of the cave. "What is it, Mal?"

Mal looked up from the neck of his tail with his watery blue eyes and considered Terrador's green body with disbelief. "How did you know that I would be here?"

"I, uh, just walked back here worried for your wellbeing. You weren't in the training room so I went looking for you," Terrador replied as he suddenly regretted finding his friend in this state.

"Well, go away!"

Terrador held back a tear as he felt himself begin to cry for a reason that he did not know. "Sorry, Mal," he apologized as he progressed away from Mal.

"Terrador, wait!" Mal called after him as he suddenly got up and chased him down, "I'm sorry, it's just that the advisory board has taken away my rights as a dragon. I'm not allowed the full extent of my training. I always had dreamed of being something great and important and influential, but now, all of that is gone."

Terrador's jaw dropped, "I'm… I'm sorry Mal, I had no idea what was going on."

"Nah, don't be, it's not your fault," Mal soothed Terrador as he broke down upon his shoulder.

"I just kept thinking that maybe they'll repeal the judgment this whole morning. It wasn't until early this morning that I pulled out my government book and realized that judgments cannot be reversed. Now, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'll never live the same life again."

Terrador began to break down at the disparity of the situation, "I'm sorry, Mal, I'm really sorry."

* * *

Ignitus left his home a few minutes later than he had hoped. The streets and skies were entirely devoid of life as everybody was off elsewhere and getting in their days work already.

Turning his head back to avoid the sun's blinding rays he caught the glimpse of a massive movement towards the edge of the city. "What in the name of the ancestors is going on?" he asked to himself turning around to survey the disturbance.

Thousands of strange purple beings stormed towards the city unopposed. The sound of shattering glass resonated throughout Warfang as they set a few of the outlaying buildings into a blaze.

"We're being attacked!" he exclaimed aloud as he shifted his flight pattern slightly and slowed.

Immediately the sound of chiming bells for the top of the watch tower rang throughout the countryside pulling all of the workers from their place of work and into the skies.

Fireballs from the point of invasion were launched towards a small spec in the sky which was struck multiple times before it fell below the city scape.

Ignitus slowed wearily as he looked around and found very few dragons still accompanying him in the skies. It wouldn't be long though.

In the distance Ignitus could hear the invaders chanting the name, "Malefor!"

* * *

Thanks for your Review :)


	7. The Time Has Come

**_Dark Weapon Rising_**

**Chapter 7  
The Time Has Come  
_**

Mal flew around the battling factions of Ape and Dragon that he was supposed to be fighting with. He could hear the chants of "Malefor!" as he passed the Dragon ranks over to the Ape's side a few miles away out of the range of attention. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going exactly, but he knew that something was going to change because of this. Anger, fear, and regret welled up from within him slowly to the point that it nearly overflowed into action, but he kept it in check.

He remembered what the council has done to him; no longer would he be allowed to become a full-fledged dragon in their society. They had stripped him of his right of passage, and there was nothing that would allow him to bring it back. He decided that he would get his revenge upon his race and take back the right of training at whatever the cost. Perhaps this destiny of his the apes had been telling him about wouldn't be so bad, and maybe they were right. They wouldn't betray him anyhow it didn't seem like the dragons had.

He found a small, rocky ledge to land upon and did so resting his wings, "So are you ready to take your destiny at last Malefor, my master?"

Mal turned around and looked at the large hairy mass behind him, "Yes, I believe that I am, I just need to rally some others to our cause, and I think everything will work out just fine,"

* * *

Ignitus dropped his horns into the top of an ape, crushing it's skull below his massive blow, before throwing his head towards the line of on rushing apes. The dead corpse knocked the mass to the ground and only a few got back up to see their body's slashed in half by his tail. Yet, they kept coming in massive hoards.

The next group came towards him and one launched an arrow towards his chest. He turned on his side and skirted the blow before he ignited a column of flames before his noes that burnt a row of the things into ruins.

A claw slashed Ignitus's leg forcing him to pull it up and drop it back down on the debilitated gorilla crushing it.

Bodies piled up before Ignitus, all of them ape. It seemed as though the city was safe and that the attack was repelled, so the sound of an enemy horn and their retreat didn't seem unusual. However once the dust had settled it seemed all the more peculiar. Draconian bodies lined the ranks and ape bodies laid beyond the dragon's line having broken through. They could have rampaged the city once they got by, but they chose to continue attempting to kill the dragons that they were pitted against. Nobody could quite grasp why.

Why had they been chanting Malefor too weighed heavy upon the minds of most as they tended to the wounded and a few mourned the dead.

The large white elder walked the way behind the ape's bodies where there was nobody, "Emergency Council meeting now!"

* * *

Terrador beheld the massive piles before him in wonderment while on a course to find his father; he was nowhere to be found to the point and he was beginning to seriously worry when the white elder, Shandra's dad, called the emergency council. People began to move aside to allow passageway through the crowd to the meeting place, and thankfully he caught the sight of Helgar, Mal's dad as he made his way through.

"Helgar!" Terrador called after him urgently taking to the skies, "Where's my father?"

He turned to his side and found his friend's young heir, "He's alright, Terrador, he's already on his way to the meeting, he said that he was attempting to stop the meeting from happening. Have you seen Mal?"

Terrador breathed a short sigh of relief only to find himself tensed up once more, "I haven't seen him."

"Ok, he probably didn't have anything to do with this, and I don't think he could have, but we need to track him down so that he isn't banished for this. If he doesn't show up he will be banished immediately, Terrador, you need to find him."

"I will, Helgar," replied Terrador proudly as Helgar turned back to leave.

Terrador did the same, but was suddenly stopped by the voice of the head of the city council, "Terrador, I need to you come to the council, and testify."

Terrador turned around disappointedly, "Oh."

* * *

"Now young one, I understand your feelings coming in here as a member of the youngest generation. This has got to be a strong burden upon you with none of your fellow year mates to accompany you in this venture, but what leads you to believe that Malefor may be practicing with dark elements?" a youthful Ignitus asked him intently.

"Sir," he replied to the stranger, "I have no reason to believe that he is. There have been no signs and he has seemed almost the same as he always has, but I don't want to get in trouble for misleading the Advisory Council."

Ignitus chuckled at him; probably in self-apprehension. "We only ask you to give you your observations. As long as you don't tell us you saw things you didn't you will be fine, Terrador."

"Do you know where Mal is right now after the attacks where apes were chanting his name?" another dragon asked his rigidly.

"I don't know where he is, but it has only been a few moments since it happened. He may still be at the battle field for all that I know."

Well, I think that's all we need from you for now, take a seat and if we need you in the future we'll call upon you. Feel free to correct us on our facts with Mal as well. Thank you for your time."

* * *

_A/N: Well, now that it's summer I finally have the time to write this, my least popular of running stories. With Mating Season coming to an end I hope that this gains a little bit of attention anyways. Thanks for reading, and it's uplifting to know I'm not writing to a huge audience when I write this. Less pressure anyhow._

_I think there 2 more chapters. If there are more this may not be complete in a while as I've only got it scheduled on my writing schedule for two more chapters._

_Reviews are the drive of this story as there are very few viewers._

_Thanks for reading, don't be a stranger,  
Cornys_


	8. Revengeful Expatriate

**_Dark Weapon Rising_**

**Chapter 8  
Revengeful Expatriate  
_**

Mal dropped down in an open landing beside the most familiar dragon in the entire world to him, his father, "Dad, I'm sorry I haven't been back from the temple, but I ran a little late and I didn't hear the bells or see anybody."

He looked Mal directly in the eyes and then embraced him into a tight hug, "It's alright, son, more important things have happened, and now that I know you're alright we must get you away from the city immediately. You've been banished from Warfang, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it from happening in the council."

Terrador and Felpar appeared from the shrouds of the woodland and exchanged strange glances towards one another as though neither party felt they could fully trust the other party. "Dad, I have a plan to take back my rights as a dragon once and for all. Never again will they be able to deny another dragon the common privileges of dragonhood if I should get my way and your help. Terrador and Felpar, if you are fully on my side as friends, then I see no reason that you could not help in the same manner."

Felpar looked down at the hatchling that was Mal and inquisitively up to his father, "I'm not quite sure what your plan is. I'm afraid that even the strongest of friendships will ask that I correct the other when they are not thinking clearly. You are not thinking clearly, Mal, and if your father does not see it, he is drunken by the anger as well as what you are. I will not assist a violent over throw of a truly democratic government regardless of what it has done, as this would have to be the wishes of the general public and should not ever be reversed."

Helgar turned around slowly with a look of pure anger bore into his tear ridden face, "Don't you see what this 'Democratic Government' of yours has done to this innocent hatchling's future! He doesn't have one, Felpar! He doesn't have one!"

"Terrador and I are unable to help you in your cause, Helgar, I am sorry, but it appears that our ways must part here."

Terrador's mouth dropped open and the two other dragons held looks of absolute hatred upon their already emotionally turbulent faces as they raised their faces and wings towards the sky. Wind burst forth from their wings and shipped across the father and son pair as they watched their closest of friend fly away into the great unknown beyond the great mountain. Tears stained the each of their faces as well as the two dragons disappeared from their vision.

"Well, Terrador," Felpar chocked out, "I suppose that we'd best warn the council so that they can begin forming their guardianship and preparing for the war that is to come."

With that they too took off in the opposite direction sadly.

* * *

Mal and his father set down before their massive army of apes as a few other dragons landed beside them in order to advance their cause as well. Helgar pondered the army, and within himself he knew that this was the course of action that must be taken in order for them to win Mal's freedom back. He looked over to Mal excitedly, "The time is now, Mal, we must siege the city from an angle so that it is a different front than that of the previous attack."

"I agree, father, that was what I had planned," Mal replied before looking out over the army before him and raising his wing, "Follow me!"

Malefor took off to the skies taking all of his fellow dragon with him and leaving the apes down on the ground to follow him to the city. Everybody at this meeting thought that what they were doing was the right thing to be doing, but little did they know what they were actually leading to the creation of.

Dark crystals were passed from the back of the clearing by the apes and were delivered to each of the dragons, "These are the most powerful of all the crystals."

Mal tore into it and immediately turned into a darker purple than that of what he had been before, but the fire ball that he unleashed soon after persuaded all of the other dragons that these were very powerful things. They tore into them too and devoured their power.

* * *

"There they are!" somebody screamed out loud back in Warfang as the dragons that had come with Malefor barely cleared the tree line. On the surface apes emerged from the forest as well and continued on their advance.

The white elder at the forefront of the shook his head regrettably, "The prophecy is becoming true because of the fact that it existed!" he schooled himself. He looked down upon the earth and up into the sky, "May the Ancestors look after us all on this day."

Beside him Shandra's eyes grew wise as she realized that the dragon she had almost been mated to had turned against sanity. He no longer looked like the handsome dragon that he had been before, but rather he looked like a dark dragon of legend. Nothing in the world could have looked so dark and ugly compared to what it had looked like before.

Ignitus behind her seethed with anger at the realization that his own secretive training of Mal was about to be turned against him. Never again would he allow such a thing to happen on his watch.

Terrador shook in his place as he realized the full extent of a monster Mal had become in his anger. He still felt as though he could help him and revert him, but as he struck the head elder down with a ball of purple energy he decided that this was not the same Mal, this was Malefor and Mal had died with the use of his shortened name. The battle was on!

* * *

_A/N: If you're one of the 17 people who read last chapter I thank you. As I have said, it's uplifting to write to a smaller audience for a change._

_Only one chapter remaining,_  
_Cornys_


	9. Survival

**_Dark Weapon Rising_**

**Chapter 9  
Survival  
_**

Everywhere I looked there was carnage in all different forms. Limbs, wings, fire, blood, heads, darkness, elements, and worst of all bodies seemed to fall all around me. Anything that moved towards me aggressively I decided to be a target and I made my best effort to strike it down immediately. Deep roars echoed around the mid-air battle scene as dragons fought their own kind ruthlessly simply because of a disagreement upon politics. Malefor I knew was out there somewhere at the root of all of this, and my stomach turned in that knowledge. How somebody could be turned from a polite young dragon into a blood thirsty monster I wasn't quite sure.

I caught a glimpse of a yellow body moving into my direction with talons exposed as he attempted to get on my flank. I rotated to face him and immediately began pulling energy from the land sending it into the dragon's side leaving a massive red gash where it had stuck him.

I reeled at what I had done, but I didn't have time to react as I felt a slip stream of air whirl past my back. I glimpsed a dark purple extremity and threw my tail barb towards it hopelessly as Malefor vanished back into the battle. My scales burned red with anger towards the betrayer as I envisioned my claws blazing through purple scales until Malefor screamed out for mercy.

The mayhem before me jolted me back into full alertness, however, as an orange dragon streaked down from above and pieced into my fragile wing membranes. I threw my wings around violently pulling myself free only to find myself fluttering gently towards the ground with eight complete punctures through my flight enabling extremities. I yearned to retract them into my body as the loose strands waved excruciatingly upwards. Thin fibers all around the holes grew ever thinner and thinner until finally the cells became too thin to withstand and were washed into the air. My lungs and vocal chords lashed out their displeasure simultaneously without restraint.

A stagnant body of a dark dragon raced past me, and I realized that my dissolving wings were the only things keeping me from the same fate. I found myself craning my neck each direction to watch the acid of pain slowly burn into me.

My bottom suddenly ran into something solidly and I was whisked away upon it. Friend or foe I wasn't going to allow my wings to fail me so I tucked them in. The pain didn't alleviate.

Below me was an ocean of burnt red scales which shimmered with the smallest of light that was available in this dark overcast. "Ignitus?"

Horns turned to the side before me revealing the wavy outcropping of an eye which told me exactly who it was. I hadn't known him truly, but at least he wasn't about to kill me. Or whose side was he on?

He seemed to have heard my thoughts, "Don't worry; I'm on the same side as your father."

Adrenaline races through my veins causing me to shake while blood and anguish washed over top of me as well. I conjured up my composure just enough to reply, "Ok."

Above me I saw four dark dragons lash out together at a single ally. The claws of one of the dark dragons ran down the underbelly of the light dropping huge red chunks down behind us. Solids slowly inched their way forward from the back of my throat, but I forcibly subdued them from my maw.

Ignitus fought his way around a red dragon, and we were suddenly on the outside of the battle scene. All that was visible from here was the mass if dark dragons who were standing along the outside of the battle containing it. Ignitus looked back at me, "You can't fly now can you?"

I shook my head.

"I was afraid so. Well, I guess that we're going to have to find Malefor together in this mess. We've lost this battle, Terrador, but there may be a way to return Mal back into himself. If we could find him, I think that you could make all the difference."

The pain was still throbbing in my side, and I could hardly stand it. I knew that tears were about to burst forth from my eyes. "I'll try to help you."

A tear trickled down from my face and ran up over the bridge of my eye onto my cheek. Another followed it closely behind, and then another, and then another. The dam had been broken and now the water ran free.

Through my water drunken eyes I caught a glimpse of a purple extremity slipping around the bend of the battle scene. I screamed "There!" and pointed to where it had been.

Ignitus bobbed his head, "I'll get there to him."

He pulled in behind the dragons creating the ball and ran his claws across their backs. In our wake we left behind blood, and shrieks of agony. Where ever the dragons fell to the Earth more broke out of the encirclements and broke away to shelter. A yellow and purple body rounded the corner and nearly ran directly into us. Ignitus diverted route at the last possible second and Malefor ran directly beneath us. Whirling around to face him once more we both hovered in place.

"So Ignitus, how does this all make you feel?" Malefor asked, his voice was deeper than any that I'd ever heard before to the point that it was almost unable to be understood.

Ignitus didn't move at the question.

Mal looked at the fire dragon with a fierce concentration, "Well?"

Ignitus stared back at the youngling, "How do you feel about all of this? Terrador was nearly killed, who knows where Shandra is, and do you know how many dragons have died here Malefor?"

Malefor threw his head back and laughed a deep menacing laugh, "It is all irrelevant to what my task is! You are all weak, and the dragon race is vulnerable because of it. It is only through me now that the dragon race can become anything more than a race of putrid animals. You don't understand, nobody fully understands how weak you all really are compared to me!

"You were damn right to oppress me because I was simply your worst nightmare, and now that I have broken free from your bonds nothing is going to stop me. You know how many thousands of dragons are on board with me in this deal. After this next generation all dragons will be directly descendant from me and stronger for it! Don't you understand? The world will be a better place after I'm gone, and you'll all thanks me for it eventually."

Ignitus shook his head, "You will never kill all of us, and your brood will never see the light of day, Malefor! I'll see to it personally!"

Mal chuckled into the air and motioned towards us with his front paw, "Kill him!"

Hundreds of dragons launched themselves towards us, while in the distance I noticed the outcropping of hundreds of dragons gathered peaceably together. A dragon that I recognized as Shandra stood upon the city wall in front of them all directing traffic and making a speech.

Ignitus hovered in place ignorant of the attack that was closing in upon us. I thought to fly away, but remembered that I couldn't. Ignitus continued to speak towards Malefor, "You're going to wake up someday, and know that that is your last day, Malefor! I will defeat you in this game of yours!"

"I look forward to it, Ignitus," Malefor replied motioning his flapping wings towards the masses that moved towards us, "I wish you luck."

Malefor turned and started to fly away, just as a blue energy was thrust through me from Ignitus's body. The attackers ran into it and bounced off as Ignitus jolted into full flight and broke free from the lot of them leaving them all confused where they were.

The battle was over, Malefor had won, and more than half of the dragon race was on his side in the matter ironically. I tapped Ignitus on the shoulder, "Why are there so many on his side?"

Ignitus looked back to me, "The weak of mind he had tricked into belief with his dark form of magic. Others simply were already there at his disposal."

"What will we all do since we are not strong enough to defeat him?"

"Most of us will likely go into hiding, while some sort of board or group will be left to deal with this. I will bring this up tonight at the council. I do hope that there are enough left to have a meeting."

That's when my mind shifted towards my father. He had been on the very forefront when it had all started. I looked down to the pile of carcasses below and somewhere deep inside I knew that he was gone. A pang of fear and anguish hit me, but it quickly dissolved into a deep hatred towards Malefor.

I vowed to fight his threat with everything that I had, regardless of the cost. Whatever it was that was left to me was fully expendable, and I was going to devote the rest of my life to an excellence on the battlefield. When Malefor came knocking on our doorstep again, I was going to be ready.

I looked at my broken wings and shook my head angrily, "I'll never ever let this happen again."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry that the completion of this story took this long, and especially that it was only on the final chapter. I hope that some readers tagged along for the entire ride. This is the kind of writing that I enjoy most, and regardless of what the view numbers and favorites on this were I enjoyed it much more than my lemons and romances. Thank you all for reading and I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave any thoughts or feelings you have about this story in a review, and flames are fully welcomed if you so desire.

Thank you for reading, and remember that without you none of this is possible,  
Cornys


End file.
